During open and arthroscopic surgical procedures of the lower extremity, such as the hip joint, acetabulum, femur, femoral neck and femoral shaft, a lower extremity distraction and positioned system is often used to distract the femoral head out of the acetabulum or is used to reduce the forces across a fracture site. These distraction and positioning systems are generally classified into two groups, including: fully functional tables with leg spars and table attachment units that are attached to traditional operating room tables. Patients are generally placed in these systems in the supine or lateral decubitus position. Once in the distraction system, the patient's feet and legs are mounted into specialized boots or connection points and the patient's groin or perineal area rests against a large post. Once gross and fine distraction are placed on the operative and nonoperative legs, the post acts as a fulcrum to stabilize the pelvis and allow the leg to be distracted without the patient slipping off the table platform. Once leg traction is achieved, the surgeon begins the procedure, which generally is in the anterior and lateral portion of the pelvis and hip joint. If the surgeon needs to bring an instrument towards the midline of the patient, the instrument would be prevented from such movement by the post. The instrument would contact the post, thereby preventing necessary movement.